Hurt and Healing
by moonlightstar12
Summary: Sasuke is an orphan. So is Naruto. Both orphans are hurting but one doesn't know how to express it. What happens when the two meet and choose to stay together but one sees how the other expresses their pain and chooses to help?
1. Sasuke's story

**Hurt and Healing**

**By: moonlightstar12**

**Summary: **_Sasuke is an orphan. So is Naruto. Both orphans are hurting but one doesn't know how to express it. What happens when the two meet and choose to stay together but one sees how the other expresses their pain and chooses to help?_

_Why? Why did this happen to me? What did I do wrong to deserve this? _Thought a raven haired boy with onyx eyes and tattered clothes. He was sitting alone alongside an alleyway in the village of Konoha. The alleyway had been his home for the past 3 years, ever since his parents died and his brother left the village.

Sasuke Uchiha was an 10-year-old orphan child who lived on the streets of Konohakagure **(1)** by himself. He lived off of whatever he could find on the street or what some of the kinder villagers bothered to give him. He wore the same clothes everyday because when he left his original home he didn't have time to pack. All he could bring was himself, the clothes he had on, and a picture.

The picture was the only thing he had left from his old life. It was a picture of his family. It had his mother, father, and his brother. He treasured the picture like it was the most important thing in his life but something on the picture was wrong. His brother. So when Sasuke became an orphan the first thing he did was rip the picture. He tore off the part of the picture with his brother on it. His brother didn't deserve to be in the picture. He didn't deserve to be apart of Sasuke's family. He didn't deserve that just as much as his parents and every other Uchiha deserved to live. But they didn't.

Most of the Uchiha Clan was ruthlessly slaughtered by Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. The only surviver of the Uchiha Massacre was Sasuke but only because Itachi thought it would have been a waste of time to kill him.

But Itachi was wrong.

It was a waste of time to let Sasuke live. At least thats what he thought. Itachi left him with no living relative so he was forced to live alone. Now people just stare at Sasuke with concern and hatred. Concern because of how battered Sasuke looks everyday and hatred because of Sasuke's resemblance of Itachi.

_Why couldn't he just kill me too? Why leave me alive? Why? _Thought Sasuke as he was walking down the street searching for food. He ate whatever he found or was given. He hated the pity he was given because of he lived alone. If it wasn't for the food and water they gave him that kept him alive he wouldn't accept any pity from anyone.

After about an hour of walking Sasuke came up to a building's side door. The building was home to one of the jonin **(2)** of the village. Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was one of the very few people Sasuke knew who would offer him hospitality. In fact, Kakashi offered Sasuke to a room in his house several times but Sasuke's remaining pride wouldn't let him. Most of his pride was already taken away by the fact that he had to go around the village and beg for food and water just to survive. It was a sign of weakness. He wouldn't totally give in by accepting to be taken in by some stranger. He would show everyone he could live on his own.

"Kakashi! Can I please have some food and water please? I ran out again." begged Sasuke.

"Only if you stay here." replied the silver-haired masked man known as Kakashi.

"No! I can live out here in my alley!" snapped Sasuke.

"If you don't stay no food or water for you!" answered Kakashi.

Sasuke sighed. Everyday it was getting harder and harder to get food from Kakashi. "Can I get some food and water if I stay one night?"

"Yes!"

"...fine" Sasuke then reluctantly walked into Kakashi's house and sat down on the couch. Kakashi left the room and went into his kitchen. A few minutes later he can out with so water and ramen.

"Here! Eat up!" said Kakashi cheerfully. He was happy that he finally got Sasuke to come inside his house.

Sasuke didn't say anything but instead took the ramen in a flash and slurped up the ramen in record speed.

"Looks like someone was hungry!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Hn..."replied Sasuke as he stared at the water in Kakashi's hand.

"You want this? Here!" said Kakashi as he handed the glass to Sasuke. Sasuke quickly took the water from Kakashi's hand and chugged it down as fast as he could.

After Kakashi saw this and how fast Sasuke had eaten the ramen he suddenly got serious.

"Sasuke, when was the last time you ate and drank something?"

Sasuke mentally flinched from the seriousness the masked man had in his voice compared to the cheerfulness that was there no more than a few seconds ago but he managed to reply. "The last time I ate was two days ago and the last time I drank was a day ago. Why?"

"That is not healthy for you to not be eating for days! If you don't do something about that you'll die!"

Sasuke visibly winced from hearing the word 'die' and he remembered something he hoped he'd never remember again.

"_**Little brother. Where did you go little brother?" asked Itachi. **_

_**Sasuke didn't reply instead he ran and he tried to hide. There were many places his little 7-year-old body could fit through but Sasuke's mind wasn't running properly. **_

**_He had just came home from school. And he was in his room doing his homework __(3) __when he heard screaming. He had looked up from his work and went to look where the screaming came from. _**

_**He was about to scream too but stopped himself before he could because of what he saw.**_

_**His big brother had a sword in his hand and the sword was covered in blood. Not only that but was being pulled out of their mothers dead body. Their father was next to their mother him being already dead.**_

**_When Sasuke saw this he did the first two things__that were on his mind. He screamed his lungs out and he ran._**

_**He ran and ran around the house looking for the main exit. When he didn't find it he tried the secret exit only Sasuke and Itachi knew about. He would have made it too if he didn't scream. **_

_**When he screamed Itachi heard it and ran after Sasuke but Sasuke was already gone.**_

_**Sasuke knew he didn't have time to squeeze through the exit so he tried to hide. He looked around franticly and found a crawlspace underneath a bush. He slid underneath the bush and hid there quietly waiting for the danger to pass but instead he heard Itachi's voice.**_

"_**Little brother? Where are you?"**_

_**He stayed totally quiet under the bush. He was so scared he forgot to breath.**_

"_**Little Sasuke? I'll find you wherever you are. This will be just like hide-and-seek. I'm it."**_

_**Sasuke quickly covered his mouth with his hands. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to be anywhere else but here. He knew he couldn't do any of those things so he covered his mouth and choked back the scream but he couldn't stop the tears. Hot, salty tears silently made its way down Sasuke's face as he held his breath and kept a scream at bay.**_

"_**Little brother. Come out now. I don't want to be it anymore. I want to catch you. I'll catch you and then I'll win."**_

_**Sasuke nearly let out a whimper when he heard Itachi's footsteps crept closer and closer to his hiding space. He closed his eyes for about 5 seconds. When he opened them he saw Itachi's blood covered face inches away from his. Itachi's eyes were a crimson red rather then onyx black. Sasuke's tears suddenly started flowing faster and harder. **_

"_**Found you."**_

_**Sasuke couldn't help it anymore. He removed his hands and screamed.**_

Sasuke nearly had a heart attack when the memory flashed through his mind. Suddenly he raced out of Kakashi's house. Kakashi was trying to stop him but it was in vain because by the time Kakashi even realized Sasuke had bolted Sasuke was already halfway down the street.

_Why did I run like that? _ _Why am I still running?_ _What is this feeling I'm getting from thinking about that?_ Thought Sasuke as he held his chest while running. _What is this pain in my heart I getting? Why won't it go away!? _

Sasuke got a lot of questions but no answers as he ran and ran and ran. For some reason he was forcing back tears as he ran and clutched his heart. He refused to cry for no reason or any reason for that matter. Crying almost got him killed. If he didn't cry and scream back then he wouldn't have been so close to dieing.

His soon was dizzy and tired from running and almost crying and he passed out as soon as he got to his makeshift bed in his alleyway. His last thought before he collapsed was _Is there other people like me who can feel this pain? _

_--_

**A:N **

**(1) I'm not sure if I spelled that right. **

**(2) I'm not sure if I spelled that right either.**

**(3) I have no idea if ninjas do homework or not but I made Sasuke do it anyway. XD**

**Please review! I want to know if people are reading this!**


	2. Naruto's story

**Hurt and Healing**

**By: moonlightstar12**

**Summary: **_Sasuke is an orphan. So is Naruto. Both orphans are hurting but one doesn't know how to express it. What happens when the two meet and choose to stay together but one sees how the other expresses their pain and chooses to help?_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! I certainly wouldn't be writing on a fan fiction website if I did, now would I?

**A/N: **The only reason I'm updating so fast is because its the summer time. During school I won't update as fast!

**A/N 2: **Sasuke and Naruto live on different sides of town! In this story Kyuubi is not inside Naruto!

_Why am I here? What did I do to deserve this?! WHY!? _thought a blond haired boy with bright blue eyes and slightly ripped clothes. Somewhere in the middle of a really dark alley sat Naruto Uzumaki.

To some people on his part of town he was called Fox Boy because of the whisker-like marks on his cheeks but to most he was nobody. To most people he wasn't even good enough to be named. In fact, he wasn't even good enough to be looked at. Most just completely ignore him but the few who do look at him with eyes full of hate and disgust. Why they did this, he had no idea but no matter how confused he was the looks never stopped.

Naruto was sitting on a makeshift bed he had made out of stuff he found in the trash trying to figure out why he was hated so much.

"Why do they all hate me? Did I do something wrong? What did I do!?" thought Naruto out loud as he lay on the makeshift bed. Naruto was currently laying alone on his bed face first bawling over the fact that no one liked him.

At least thats what he thought. He had a few friends that visited him occasionally but they couldn't come very often so he didn't consider them as his friends. More like people who didn't see him as a monster or what ever it is the villagers see him as. He didn't see them anymore so he was completely alone now.

"Why did those people stop coming to see me? Did I scare them away or something? Maybe I did!" exclaimed Naruto as he jumped from the bed wide eyed. Maybe the reason everyone hated him was because they were scared of him?

He didn't know but didn't have time to think on that thought because as soon as he jumped up his stomach started to growl.

He blushed indignantly and then he walked out into the streets and shivered a bit at how cold it was and the fact that the few bystanders were glaring daggers at him. That same question appeared in his mind while he walked the streets looking for food and water. _Why do they all stare at me with such hatred and loathing? _

For about thirty minutes he walked down the streets of Konoha looking for someone who would pity him enough to give him something to eat or drink.

In this part of Konoha the villagers weren't very generous. He'd be lucky to get food every week and water every five days, this week being no different.

Even though he came out to get food and water around everyday he got food and water about once every few times he came out. Some would wonder how he managed to live on such poor conditions but they just shrugged it off and classified it as none of their business or concern.

Naruto wandered aimlessly around his part of town looking for food. About an hour later he accidentally ran into a brown haired man with brown eyes** (1) **and a scar across his nose. The man was a bit startled by the interaction but managed to look down at the pathetic looking boy in front of him. Naruto didn't even bother to look up at the man's eyes. He thought the man's eyes would just have the same look of hatred and disgust in it like everyone else in his part of the village. Instead he stared down at the ground and apologized while still refusing to look at the man's eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! I wasn't paying attention!" said Naruto.

"Its quite alright! I see you didn't mean it!" replied the man cheerfully.

Upon hearing the cheerfulness of the man's voice the blond decided to risk seeing another disgusted look and raised his head to look up at the man in front of him. He looked pretty average. The only abnormal thing about him was the scar across his nose. But that wasn't what caught his eye.

It was his eyes.

This man's eyes were different.

His eyes weren't filled with hate and disgust and loathing like all the other villager's eyes. His eyes were filled with cheerfulness and joy and behind all that concern. The blue eyed blond never seen anything like that before. At least never directed at him. He was overjoyed at the fact that someone looked at him like he was a person and not some monster.

"What's your name Mr.?" asked Naruto with his eyes sparkling at the man's cheerful looking eyes.

"My name is Umino Iruka. What's your name?" replied the man now known as Iruka.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." said Naruto as he suddenly quieted his voice and looked back down to the ground, his eyes fading back to a dull blue. His eyes weren't always dull blue but every since he realized he was alone they faded from a really bright blue to dull blue.

"Well Naruto do you have parents?" asked Iruka.

Naruto's head shot up at that word and his eyes were wide from shock and fear and his voice was shaky. "M-m-m-my-my p-p-pa-pare-parents?"

_**(1)**_

"_**Naruto! Come here for a minute!" yelled Kushina. **_

"_**Coming Mom!" replied Naruto in his squeaky 7-year-old voice.**_

_**Naruto came running from the hallway to the sound of his mothers voice. His mother had bright reddish-pink hair that was hanging down over her shoulder and down to her back.**_

"_**Your father and I are going to the store. You go over to the your friend Sakura's house for now. Okay?"**_

_**Naruto's eyes brightened from the thought of going to his friend's house. "Okay Mama!"**_

_**Kushina smiled warmly at him and called her husband.**_

_**In a flash of yellow a Naruto look-alike sped past them and stopped about an inch from Kushina. The only thing different was that this person was a lot older and had to hairs coming over his shoulders.**_

"_**Minato! Bring Naruto over to Sakura's house please." said Kushina to the man now know as Minato.**_

"_**Fine, fine! Come on Naruto!" said Minato.**_

_**Naruto was happily bouncing up and down waiting for his father to lead him over to Sakura's house. He quickly followed and then started to lead them over to Sakura's house. He got there first and started to rapidly knock on the girl's door.**_

"_**Yes? Who is it?" asked Sakura's mother.**_

"_**Its me and Naruto!" replied Minato.**_

_**Sakura's mother opened the door with Sakura standing shyly behind her mother.**_

"_**Hi Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto.**_

_**Sakura quickly ran from behind her mother and up to Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura.**_

_**While Sakura and Naruto started to talk to each other Minato asked Sakura's mother if Naruto could stay at their house until they got back from the store.**_

"_**Of course he can!" said Sakura's mother.**_

"_**Good! We'll be back! Later!" **_

_**Naruto stopped talking to Sakura for a minute to tell his daddy 'goodbye' then hurriedly started to talk to Sakura again. **_

_**The thing is that when Minato and Kushina left Naruto never left Sakura's house. He never left because his parents never came back. He didn't leave when Sakura and her family moved out of the house. He didn't leave when storms came that would have driven most people out of the house. He didn't leave when a new family tried to move into the house but got kicked out because Naruto wouldn't leave the house. He didn't even leave when the landlord sold his house. He stayed at the house until the landlord forced him to leave. **_

_**He didn't leave because he believed what his parents said. He believed that they would come back just like they said. So he waited and waited for three years, waiting for his parents to come back. His mind was in so in shock from the fact that his parents weren't coming back that his mind refused to believe it. He refused to believe that his parents weren't coming back. That his parents weren't able to come back. That his parents were dead...**_

Naruto suddenly ran away. He didn't know why he was running but for some reason he wanted to run. He wanted to run away from Iruka and everything else. He wanted to run and run until he was at his home and when he ran there he wanted to run into his mother's arms. He wanted to run into his parents arms and stay there.

Naruto ran and ran for a few hours with his eyes closed for some reason and suddenly he collapsed on the ground crying from the flashback and the pain in both his legs from running and his heart from the memory.__

The last thing he felt and saw was a black haired boy with eyes that are as black as night holding him and bringing him into a shadowy place in what looked like an alleyway.

He managed one question before he passed out.

"Who are you?"

**A/N:**

**(1) **I completely made up the death of Kushina and Minato!

**Please R & R! **


	3. The meeting

**Hurt and Healing**

**By: moonlightstar12**

**Summary: **_Sasuke is an orphan. So is Naruto. Both orphans are hurting but one doesn't know how to express it. What happens when the two meet and choose to stay together but one sees how the other expresses their pain and chooses to help?_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! Sasuke would try to kill me if I did!

Naruto groaned when he tried to left his head but a sharp pain stung him and forced him to lay back down. He felt he was laying on a bed but it wasn't his bed. It didn't feel the same. He was on someone else's bed but how did he get here?

The blond slowly opened his eyes and blinked when he saw a raven-haired boy with onyx eyes staring at him.

"So you're awake, huh?" said the black-haired boy.

Naruto couldn't open his mouth for some reason so he just nodded his head.

"Good. And by the way, Sasuke." said the black haired boy.

Somehow Naruto managed to open his mouth and speak but his voice was soft, barely audible but somehow the raven boy heard him. "What?"

"Your question. Before you passed out you asked me who I was. Sasuke Uchiha." explained the boy named Sasuke.

"Okay. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and how did you find me? I'm pretty sure I never seen you before." said Naruto, his voice getting slightly louder. He sat up from his spot on Sasuke's makeshift bed and looked over to Sasuke who was currently sitting next to him.

"You passed out in front of this alleyway and this is where I live so I brought you in here. You looked really tired and you were crying. Were you running?"

Naruto looked to the ground to try and hide his saddened look but Sasuke still saw it.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a subject you didn't want to talk about." apologized Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head. "No its alright. And yeah, I was running." replied Naruto.

"Do you mind telling me why you were running?" asked Sasuke

"...First you have to answer me a question." said Naruto. He hoped Sasuke's answer would be yes. For some reason he wanted to tell everything to Sasuke but he wanted to be sure Sasuke would understand.

"And what would that question be?" asked Sasuke with an eyebrow raised.

"...Are you an orphan?"

An awkward silence surrounded the two as Sasuke tilted his head forward so his bangs fell in his face and hid his almost watery eyes. "...Yea...Why?"

Naruto smiled. "Because I wanted to know if we were the same."

Sasuke slowly lifted his head and stared at the blond boy sitting next to him. "What makes you think we are the same?"

"...'Cause I'm an orphan too."

The awkwardness of the talk fell away as Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're an orphan? Like me?" said Sasuke with his eyes still wide.

Naruto blushed slightly because Sasuke was staring at him and he turned his head so the raven boy wouldn't see the blush.

"Y-y-yea. I g-guess I a-am." stuttered Naruto. Naruto inwardly cursed himself. _Why am I stuttering?!_

Sasuke almost chuckled at the blond's sudden embarrassment.

"Where do you live? I'm pretty sure that I'm the only orphan around here." said Sasuke.

Naruto turned his head and tried to fight down the blush that was currently plastered over his face. "I really can't answer that because I have no idea where I am." said Naruto honestly.

Sasuke blinked a few times. "You don't know where you are?"

"Nope!" replied Naruto in a way-too-cheerful type voice.

Sasuke sweat dropped at this.

"You're on the east side of Konoha."

Naruto's eyes widened. "The east side of Konoha! How did I get here!?"

Sasuke shook his head."Dobe. You ran here! Don't you remember?"

Naruto started to think about how he got to Sasuke's alley for about thirty seconds before he realized that Sasuke had insulted him.

"TEME!" fumed Naruto as he jumped off the bed and pointed at Sasuke.

"You really are a dobe. It took you half a minute to realize I insulted you."

"Well your a teme."

"Anyway you were going to tell me if and why you were running if I told you if I was an orphan or not. Tell me Dobe."

"Okay Sasuke-teme. Yes, I was running. And why I was running..." Naruto trailed off after that. And stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Its alright if you don't want to tell me. Its really none of my business anyway."

"No, I do want to tell you. I'm just not sure why I ran. I think its because of a flashback I had."

"A flashback? A flashback...of...what?"

"...My...parents..."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to look down. "Oh. If it makes you feel any better I had a flashback of my parents too. Was your flashback about how your ...parents...died?"

Naruto flinched at that word. Die. "...Yea..."

"Mine was too. Will you tell me about yours? I'll tell you about mine."

"Why do you want to know how my parents...died...?"

"So that way I can comfort you before you run away like you did from wherever you were before. You may not be so lucky as to pass out in a safe place."

"Oh...alright." Naruto told Sasuke his story of how his parents died. Sasuke's gaze softened greatly when he heard this.

"I'm sorry about that." said Sasuke sympathetically. He felt bad for asking Naruto to tell that story.

Naruto's eyes were watery by the end of the story and he felt like crying but he couldn't in front of Sasuke. "No. Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. In fact it was mine."

Sasuke was very surprised when he heard him say that. Then he felt angry.

"How in the world is it your fault!" Sasuke shouted at him. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto start to cry and get scared. Naruto was looking at Sasuke with huge eyes filled with fear and despair. He had somehow laid down on the bed and had started to shake from his memory.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto! I didn't mean to make you cry!" said Sasuke as he tried to comfort the now sobbing blond boy sitting in front of him.

"N-n-no i-i-it i-isn't y-y-your f-fault. A-a-and i-it is m-my fault." stuttered Naruto. He was talking in between sobs.

Sasuke just stared dumbly at the sobbing boy in front of him. He had no idea how to comfort him because he never cried before. At least not since his parents death and his almost-death. It was so long ago he forgot how to comfort someone who cried so he did the first thing that came to mind.

Sasuke reached over to where the smaller boy was laying and he pulled him up into a tight embrace and started to stroke Naruto's sunshine hair and he started to whisper things into Naruto's ear that he thought was comforting. He did all this while slowly rocking himself and Naruto back and forth.

Naruto stopped crying after he figured out that Sasuke was holding him. He then started to calm down and he got really sleepy all of a sudden. But he felt something else in his heart when Sasuke was holding him. He felt safe. He felt like he could stay that way forever and that nothing else mattered if he was in that position.

_Why do I feel this way? I just met this person. I shouldn't feel anything. _Thought Naruto as he slowly started to fall asleep. About one minute later and he was sound asleep in Sasuke's arms.

"Great. I was suppose to comfort him, not put him to sleep. Well at least he stopped crying." said Sasuke to himself as he looked down at the sleeping boy. _I really don't to admit it but he looks sorta cute like this. _Thought Sasuke as he slowly lowered Naruto onto the bed but as soon as he tried to put him on the bed Naruto's eyes blinked open and for a split second the bright blue in his eyes that used to be there showed clearly but then faded back to dull blue. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw this but he quickly closed them so Naruto wouldn't see his surprise. _Those eyes. They were bright. Why are they so dull now?_

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I shouldn't have fallen asleep on you like that!" apologized Naruto.

"It's alright. But you have to tell me how it is your fault that your parents died." said Sasuke in a soft voice as to not make Naruto cry again.

"I didn't say 'be safe'."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side in confusion. "..."

"Every time my parents went somewhere, anywhere, I said 'be safe' to them and I said 'later' and they always came back safe and sound. But, when they left that day I didn't say 'be safe' because I was too excited about going to Sakura-chan's house and when my dad left I said 'goodbye'."

"I understand the 'be safe' part but what's the difference between saying 'goodbye' and 'later'?"

"My mother once told me that you say 'goodbye' to a person you're never gonna see again. You say 'later' to a person that is only temporarily leaving." **(1)**

"Oh. And you said 'goodbye'."

"Yea."

There was silence in the air as the two silently thought about what Naruto had said.

"Well since I told you my story you tell me yours." said Naruto as he broke the uncomfortable silence in the air.

"...alright..." replied Sasuke.

Sasuke told his story and Naruto listened wide eyed and almost crying again from the sadness of the story.

"I thought the way my parents died was bad but your parent's death was..."

Sasuke looked up at him with saddened eyes. "Worse?"

Naruto nodded. "Way worse...I'm really sorry I brought that up."

Sasuke shook his head and looked at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were filled with concern and pity but most of all hurt.

"Why do you hide it Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

**Yea! Cliffhanger! Sorta. And SasuNaru fluff! Okay now I want at least three reviews before I upload the next chapter! I need reviews to know if people are actually reading the story! R & R!**

**A/N: (1) Make sure you remember this! This is important to the story!**


	4. Pain and returning the favor

**Hurt and Healing**

**By: **moonlightstar12

**Summary: **_Sasuke is an orphan. So is Naruto. Both orphans are hurting but one doesn't know how to express it. What happens when the two meet and choose to stay together but one sees how the other expresses their pain and chooses to help?_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! Sasuke would try to kill me if I did!

"Hide what?" asked Sasuke in a voice mixed with confusion and sadness.

"The pain." replied Naruto in his hurt way.

Sasuke's confusion and sadness was blinded out for a minute when he heard that word.

_Pain._

Sasuke's emotions quickly came back to him in waves. This time sadness and despair came back most of all.

"I d-don't h-hide p-p-p-pain..." said Sasuke more to himself than Naruto.

Naruto just grew more concerned. "Yes you do." replied Naruto.

"N-no I don't" said Sasuke as if he was trying to convince himself more than Naruto.

"Yes you do. You hide the pain because you're afraid of it. I can see it in your eyes. When you told your story it was easy to tell that hurt you more than what you show. You hurt because of your parent's death as well as your Clan and because it was your brother that killed them all. And because he almost killed you. Why are you afraid?" said Naruto in the most caring way he could.

"...I'm...not...afraid..." said Sasuke as he looked down at the ground.

"Yes you are. Its okay to be afraid. Its okay to hurt. Those things are natural. You shouldn't hide your pain. That will make it hurt worse. You should let it out."

"...How?" whispered Sasuke as he slightly lifted his head.

"Cry." said Naruto in a soothing voice.

"No. I won't cry. Not again. Crying almost got me killed. Never again. I will never cry again." replied Sasuke as he looked down at the blond boy sitting in next to him.

"...If you don't all the emotions that are released when you cry will build up inside you. Then when you finally do release those emotions they all will come out at once making it hurt more then it should." said Naruto.

"No...I...won't...cry..." said Sasuke as he lowered his head again.

"You have to!" urged Naruto.

"No!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto just looked at him with eyes full of hurt and confusion.

"...Why is it so hard for you to cry?"

"I told you. Because I almost died from crying."

"That was then. This is now. No one will kill you if you cried."

"That doesn't matter. If I cry I'll be vulnerable again and I don't ever want to be vulnerable again."

"...Thats true. Crying makes you vulnerable but there is a time an place to cry. I do it a lot. I cry when ever something bad happens to me or I remember something that was upsetting. But I only cry when I'm alone. Its been a long time since I've had someone to cry with since I've been alone since...that...day...but I still meet some people sometimes. You want to know something Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up from the ground to look the blond boy in the eye.

"What?"

"You're the first person I've ever cried in front of since my parents disappearance. And I'm glad I did. You tried to comfort me when I cried. It worked but I sorta fell asleep when you held me. You want to know why?"

"...Why?"

"Because when you held me you reminded me of when my...mom...used to comfort me when I cried."

"I...did?"

Naruto smiled. "Yea. Thank you."

Sasuke smiled back. "You're welcome."

Naruto's look turned into a pleading one. "Now please Sasuke! Please cry!" begged Naruto.

Sasuke's smile disappeared. "Why do you want me to cry so much?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto looked down at the ground and said in a whisper "Because I wanted to help you."

Sasuke became confused. "Help me? How would making me cry help me?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto looked up. "Because if you cried you wouldn't be so unhappy anymore, you wouldn't hurt anymore, and...it would make me happy if I could comfort you like you did me..." Naruto said but his voice turned into a whisper at the last part.

_Why did I say that!? I'm so stupid! He's gonna think I'm weird _now. Thought Naruto as he subconsciously closed his eyes and waited to hear the boy next to him reject him.

But that never came.

Instead of what Naruto had suspected Sasuke would say the raven boy said exactly the opposite.

"...Alright..."

Naruto opened his eyes to stare wide eyed at the Uchiha boy who had his head down and was turning the other way.

_He does remember what I did to comfort him, right? _Thought a madly blushing Sasuke who was staring away from Naruto as to hide his blush from him.

Naruto smiled when Sasuke finally turned back so he could look at him. Sasuke smiled as well.

"...So...You'll cry...for...me?" asked Naruto as he suddenly realized why Sasuke had turned his head away. He turned because he was blushing. And now so was Naruto.

"...Alright...as long as you comfort me...please...I don't want to cry but...if you want me to...I-" Sasuke stopped and covered his mouth as he realized what he just said. His face heated up and he was blushing again.

Naruto caught why Sasuke stopped and he started to blush even more than he already was.

_I really need to stop doing that! _Thought Sasuke.

_He sounds like he really wants to try to cry. He said it was because...of...me... _thought Naruto.

"...Um...Sasuke...C-can y-you finish w-what you w-were saying, p-please." stuttered Naruto. For some reason he wanted to hear it.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Al-Alright. I was g-going to say that I'd cry a-as long as you c-comforted me because I-I didn't want t-to cry but i-if you wanted m-me to I w-would." stuttered Sasuke as he blushed madly again.

Naruto blushed again but he said "Okay. Pl-please start c-crying." said Naruto as he was trying to keep his blush down.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "...How?"

Naruto grew a bit more serious. "Think about something sad. Really sad. Think about the pain you've been through and the loneliness you feel. When you are about to cry your eyes should burn slightly." said Naruto in a way to get Sasuke to cry.

Sasuke nodded his head and focused on his memories. He remembered all the bad memories he had and all the loneliness he felt when he sat alone in his alley home but most of all he felt pain. The pain of remembering all this was unbearable and he soon felt something stinging his closed eyes.

"Do you feel it Sasuke?" asked Naruto when he saw Sasuke starting to shake.

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Now open your eyes and let all the tears flow." instructed Naruto in his kindest voice.

Sasuke nodded again and he opened his eyes. As soon as his eyes opened tears started to flow down his face. Sasuke cried for the first time in years. It felt good to cry but he didn't want to cry for very long. It was too painful to cry.

When Naruto saw Sasuke crying he tried to do the same thing Sasuke did to comfort him.

He reached out to Sasuke and he hugged him in the most gentle and kind way he could and he ran his fingers through Sasuke's night sky black hair and tried to whisper the same things Sasuke whispered into his ear to comfort him. While he did that he did the best he could to rock himself and Sasuke back and forth.

Sasuke slowly started to stop crying when Naruto hugged him like that. He liked the feeling of Naruto hugging him so kindly and gently. It felt so good. Like he could do anything if this person keep on hugging him. He didn't want him to let go.

Sasuke subconsciously fell asleep in Naruto's arms as Naruto continued to try and calm the crying boy down.

Naruto soon realized that Sasuke had fallen asleep.

"I guess both of us can do that." said Naruto to himself as he looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms._ He looks so peaceful like this. I wish I could always see him like this._

Naruto released Sasuke and tried to put him on the bed but the sleeping boy woke up as soon as Naruto tried to lay him on the bed.

"So? Did you like it?" asked Naruto as he looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times as he tried to figure put what the blond was talking about. He then realized he was talking about crying.

"No. I had to remember all those hurtful things and make my eyes burn. If I was alone I would have never stopped crying. Your comfort worked." said Sasuke.

"Your welcome. But did it feel god to let out all your emotions?" asked Naruto.

"Yes."

"Good. Thats what I was hoping you'd say."

"Why?"

"Just in case I need you to cry again."

"...Will you be there to help me?"

"...Yea..."

They smiled at each other.

"Um...Sasuke...Why did you fall asleep when I hugged you?" asked an embarrassed Naruto.

"Well...um...You promise not to get weirded out or anything if I tell you?" asked Sasuke.

"...Alright. I won't."

"...Because...I...liked...it...when...you...hugged...me..." said Sasuke as his voice got softer and softer by each word.

But Naruto heard him.

"Y-y-you did!?" asked a surprised Naruto.

Sasuke thought he was mad at him. "...Y-yea...I'm sorry."

Naruto titled his head to the side in confusion. "Sorry? Why are you sorry? I was just surprised." Naruto continued in a soft whisper. "I thought no one liked anything I did."

"Why would no one like anything you did?"

Naruto's mood turned totally miserable. "I don't know. Most of the villagers on my side of town all hate me. I had a few people who'd come and visit me but they stopped coming after a while. So I lived completely and totally alone."

"..."

Naruto brightened up. "But now I won't have to worry about them anymore! 'Cause I can stay here! Right?" asked Naruto.

"...Alright." said a slightly surprised Sasuke.

Naruto jumped up from the bed and he jumped around the room happily.

Sasuke chuckled at the hyper behavior of his new alley mate.

And then something finally dawned on him.

_If Naruto stays here where is he going to sleep?_

* * *

**LOL Sasuke just realized that. **

**I want to thank **hidden.a.z.n. **for being the only one who actually reviewed! Thank you! Sometimes when I don't get many reviews it makes me think no one is actually reading my stories. T-T **

**Please R&R!**


	5. Sleeping Issues

**Hurt and Healing**

**By: **moonlightstar12

**Summary: **_Sasuke is an orphan. So is Naruto. Both orphans are hurting but one doesn't know how to express it. What happens when the two meet and choose to stay together but one sees how the other expresses their pain and chooses to help?_

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto! I don't own him now and I never will own him.

* * *

After about half an hour of Naruto jumping around excitedly and Sasuke trying to figure out where Naruto would sleep both boys were wore out.

"Sasuke! I'm tired!" whined Naruto as he plopped down on the makeshift bed right next to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "Its about time you got tired. You've been jumping around for half an hour."

Naruto tried to glare at the Uchiha but it came out more as a really cute angry pout then a glare. "Shut up bastard."

Sasuke completely ignored the fact that Naruto had just called him a bastard and focused on trying to keep his blush down from seeing the cute angry pout Naruto had just made.

"Dobe." replied Sasuke.

"Teme." said Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. "I could go on for hours calling you names and I'm pretty sure you could too but we need to find out something."

Naruto blinked in confusion. And tilted his head to the side cutely. "What?"

Sasuke quickly turned away from Naruto so the blond wouldn't see his blush. When he was sure he wasn't blushing anymore he turned back around to Naruto and said "Things about your stay here. Like for instance, where are you going to sleep?"

Naruto made a thinking pose and tried to think about that.

Ten minutes later Naruto turned to Sasuke who had laid down on the bed and was almost asleep.

"SASUKE! WAKE UP!" screeched Naruto.

Sasuke bolted up and looked around wildly with wide eyes. "What? What happened?"

Naruto giggled to himself and then tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

Sasuke turned his head to Naruto who was still smiling. "What?"

"You almost fell asleep just now. You asked me where I was going to sleep. And I thought about it." explained Naruto as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke nodded slowly. "And what is your answer?"

Naruto grinned. "I have no idea!"

Sasuke fell over anime style.

When he got back up he stared at Naruto with unbelieving eyes. "You mean to tell me that you sat there for ten minutes and thats your best answer?"

"Yes" answered Naruto who was still grinning.

Sasuke fell over again.

When he got back up he rubbed his head and sat down on the bed.

"Since you will be no help whatsoever I'll have to think of somewhere. Until I find somewhere for you to sleep you can sleep on my bed." said Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "No. I can't just come into your home and kick you out of your own bed. Besides, if I sleep on your bed where will you sleep?" said Naruto.

"I'll sleep on the ground." stated Sasuke.

"No. You sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the ground." replied Naruto.

"Its alright. You should get the bed. I insist." said Sasuke in both a reassuring way and a way that said he wasn't going to change his mind.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Fine then but if you get cold you get in the bed alright?" replied Naruto in a voice that sounded like a worried mom.

Sasuke inwardly chuckled at this. "Alright. I will."

* * *

Naruto smiled. "Good."

At around ten o clock at night both boys were extremely tired and were ready to go to sleep until it started to rain.

The rain then turned into a thunder storm.

Naruto jumped when I big wave of thunder hit.

Sasuke noticed this. "Naruto? Are you okay?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly at Sasuke as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Y-yea. I-I-I'm f-fine."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in disbelief as another wave of thunder clapped and Naruto let out an extremely girlie yelp. "No. You are not fine. Now tell me whats wrong so I can help."

Naruto sighed in defeat again. "Fine but you have to promise not to laugh at me."

"I promise."

Naruto looked down to the ground. "Okay...well...I'm...afraid of thunder." said Naruto in a voice barely above a whisper but Sasuke heard it.

Sasuke was confused. "Naruto, why would I laugh at you for that?"

Naruto looked back up to Sasuke with wide eyes. "So you're not gonna laugh at me for being scared of thunder?"

This confused Sasuke even more. "No. Why would I laugh?"

"Well, everyone else in my part of Konoha used to make fun of me for it. In fact some of the meaner kids around there used to bring to the place in that part of Konoha where thunder could be heard the loudest. I was scared of how loud it was so I always tried to cover my ears so the noise wouldn't be so loud but they always pulled my hands away from my ears so I couldn't cover them . The noise was really loud and it scared me very much. But they didn't care. They even tried to make the noise louder by screaming into my ears. The noise was so loud it hurt my ears. I cried out to them to let me go but all they did was hold my hands farther away from me and screamed louder. They did that to me every time there was a thunderstorm in my part of Konoha." said Naruto as he stared at the ground and remembered the days when he lived back there.

"Oh. Well I won't do that." said Sasuke in the most caring voice he could make, which wasn't very good at all.

Naruto smiled the kind of smile that warms people's hearts. "Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke returned the smile with a smaller one. "Your welcome Naruto."

They smiled at each other for about two more seconds because right after that a huge thunder clap struck. This made Naruto jumped so far off the bed that he accidentally fell on top of the surprised raven haired boy in an awkward position.

Sasuke was pinned down to the ground with Naruto on top of him with one hand on either one of Sasuke's arms and his head was on his chest.

Sasuke blushed until his face was red enough to rival a tomato.

Naruto had his eyes closed and was pressing his face into Sasuke's chest whispering to himself something that was inaudible.

After about a minute Naruto finally realized he was laying on something so he lifted his head up to see a still red faced Sasuke staring back at him.

Naruto's face went redder than Sasuke's.

He jumped off of a completely flushed Sasuke and mumbled a barely audible "I'm sorry".

Sasuke sat up and continued staring at Naruto.

Naruto fidgeted under Sasuke's gaze and blushed a deeper shade of red when Sasuke didn't stop staring.

"Um...Sa-Sa-Sasuke?" mumbled a very embarrassed Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head as he snapped out of his trance. "Y-yea N-Naruto?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...um...land on...top...of...you..."

"N-no. Its not your fault. You were scared."

"Sorry."

"Please stop apologizing and get to bed."

"Sor-I mean alright."

And then Naruto climbed into the bed and lay there unmoving until the thunder clapped again causing him to whimper slightly and curl up into a ball on the bed.

Sasuke heard this but didn't do anything about it.

About fifteen minutes later the thunderstorm wasn't over yet and Naruto was now whimpering loudly and shaking slightly.

Sasuke sighed. He never was gonna get any sleep if Naruto kept on making noises.

"Hey Naruto! Please stop making all that noise! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"I can't help it."

Sasuke sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I'll try to help you okay?"

Naruto nodded and then whimpered again because another thunder clap hit.\

Sasuke climbed into the bed facing Naruto. "Now this will hurt t remember but I want you to try and remember what your parents did to help you sleep through a thunderstorm. Do you remember?"

Naruto closed his eyes and remembered when he lay in his bed alone during a thunderstorm and his mom came in the room to help him go to sleep.

"Yea. I remember. My mom would come in the room and get in the bed with me and she'd hug me and she'd sing one of the songs she knew from her childhood. I think other should know this song. Anyway, she'd sing it to me and then I'd sing it with her. We'd sing it together until I fell asleep and then she'd leave the room." said Naruto in a soft voice as he smiled to himself about the happy memory but the smile faded when he remembered that he would never hear his mom sing to him again.

"Alright. What was the song?" asked Sasuke.

"'Rain, Rain Go Away'. Its a childish song." said Naruto in a slightly stronger voice.

"Then lets sing it. I don't care how childish it is. If it makes you go to sleep we're gonna sing it. Now you said your mom used to hug you right? Well...that means that you're gonna have to let me...hug you." said Sasuke as his voice got softer at the end of his sentence.

Naruto blushed a light pink. "I guess I have to."

Sasuke blushed when he saw Naruto's blush. "You have to uncurl if you want me to hug you."

Naruto shifted his head slightly so he could get a straight look up at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were caring. This made Naruto unbelievably happy for some reason. "O-Okay." replied Naruto as he uncurled his legs and stretched them out straight.

Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto and put his arms around him and brought him into a tight but soft hug. "I'm sorry my bed is so small. I never had anyone else here so all I ever thought I needed was a small bed."

Naruto's blush deepened especially since he was sure Sasuke could see it. "No. Its alright. I'm okay with it."

Sasuke nodded. "You ready Naruto?"

Naruto smiled. "Yea."

"Okay but can we only sing the first part of the song. I forgot the rest."

Naruto giggled. "Okay."

Sasuke smiled. "Ready..."

Naruto smiled as well. "Set..."

They both said "Go!" in unison.

Naruto started. "Rain, Rain Go Away."

Sasuke finished. "Come again another day."

And since Sasuke forgot the rest they kept on singing the two lines together until Naruto's eyes became drupe and he fell asleep with Sasuke still holding him.

"I know in your memory your mom left the room but since I have no where else to lay I'll stay here. Is that alright?" whispered Sasuke more to himself then Naruto but Naruto partially heard it and he answered with a muffled "yea".

Sasuke smiled warmly and lay his head on the pillow and almost fell asleep.

Right when he was about to fall asleep he felt something moved.

When he looked to see what it was and he silently gasped.

Naruto had moved forward and had buried his face into Sasuke's neck and had his body pressed gently up to Sasuke's body. Sasuke was surprised at how well Naruto's body fit into line with his.

Sasuke felt like laughing when Naruto's breath tickled his neck but he stayed silent in fear of waking the blond.

Suddenly Sasuke's heart started beating hard. Really hard and fast.

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat. _Why do I feel like this?_ Come to think of it, he felt like that earlier when Naruto fell on top of him but he didn't notice it. _Why does my heart race whenever he touches me? And whats that feeling I get whenever I'm around him? I never felt it before. But it feels good. Really good. Maybe Naruto knows. I'll ask him when he wakes up. _

Sasuke looked at Naruto without moving his head and neck. _He looks so cute and peaceful. _

* * *

Sasuke gasped. _Now I remember what that feeling was called! _Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt like screaming. _This feeling...my mom told me about it...she said you feel this way when you find __someone you care deeply for...someone who you live for...someone who you'd die for...momma told me about this feeling...this feeling called love..._

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! School started a few weeks ago and I got assigned a project on the third day of school! Currently I'm still working on it but I'm still gonna update this story as fast as possible. Same goes for my other story and the several more stories I'm about to start.**

**Once again I think **hidden a.z.n.** For still being the only one to review. You guys really should review for me. Especially now since now I have writer's block for this story and I need ideas! HELP! **

**PLEASE R&R!**


	6. Accident and New Home

Hurt and Healing

**Hurt and Healing**

**By: **moonlightstar12

**Summary: **_Sasuke is an orphan. So is Naruto. Both orphans are hurting but one doesn't know how to express it. What happens when the two meet and choose to stay together but one sees how the other expresses their pain and chooses to help?_

**Disclaimer: **I'm in happy hour mode right now so I don't want to put the disclaimer. Everybody already knows I don't own Naruto. …Man! I didn't want to put that!

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat. _Why do I feel like this?_ Come to think of it, he felt like that earlier when Naruto fell on top of him but he didn't notice it. _Why does my heart race whenever he touches me? And wha'ts that feeling I get whenever I'm around him? I never felt it before. But it feels good. Really good. Maybe Naruto knows. I'll ask him when he wakes up. _

Sasuke looked at Naruto without moving his head and neck. _He looks so cute and peaceful. _

Sasuke gasped. _Now I remember what that feeling was called! _Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt like screaming. _This feeling...my mom told me about it...she said you feel this way when you find someone you care deeply for...someone who you live for...someone who you'd die for...momma told me about this feeling...this feeling called love..._

Both boys woke up late that morning. Naruto woke up that morning to something pale, warm, and soft. Naruto, being the totally oblivious and forgetful boy he is, thought he was still dreaming so he pinched the thing in front of him.

He sprung from the bed when he heard the thing give an aggravated moan.

Naruto yelped indignantly when he found himself staring into the very annoyed face of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Why did you do that?!" yelled a still half-asleep Sasuke.

"…Well…I thought I was still asleep…and I forgot I had fell asleep on…you…and I got scared 'cause I didn't know what I was laying on." Explained Naruto as a light blush appeared on his face.

"And what did you find out you were laying on?" asked Sasuke.

"…You…" replied Naruto as his blush deepened and he looked down to the ground.

Sasuke smirked at this.

"I'm sorry for laying on you. I should have asked you first. I'm really sorry!" said Naruto as he lifted his head up to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke's smirk disappeared and turned into a scowl. "Quit apologizing so much! Its getting annoying."

Naruto looked down again. "Sorry."

"Stop it."

"Sorry."

"Quit apologizing!"

"Sor-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence when he felt something warm against his lips.

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw what the warmth was. Sasuke was kissing him! Naruto's face turned far redder than any normal humans face ever should.

About three seconds later Sasuke realized what he was doing and he pulled away just to see a completely red faced wide-eyed Naruto staring back at him.

"Sa-" started Naruto.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I…I mean- never mind! I have to go! Later!" yelled Sasuke as he ran out of the alley and into the streets.

_Why did I do that? I'm so stupid! He's probably gonna hate me now! I'm so dumb, dumb, dumb! _Thought Sasuke as he blindly ran down a street with his eyes closed and his eyes stinging.

Even though the streets were crowded with people he didn't run into anyone. All the people had seen him run blindly before and knew he wasn't going to stop no matter what he ran into so if he ran into a person he'll just stagger backwards and continue running. Since no one wanted to be run over they just moved out of the way.

Some of the people looked back over their shoulders at the running boy with pity in their eyes but no one cared enough to even see why he was running.

Naruto was still staring at the spot where Sasuke was formerly standing.

"Sasuke…" said Naruto to himself when he slipped out of his state of shock.

_What happened just then? Oh! I remember! He kissed me! And then he ran… Why did he run? I need to find him. _Thought Naruto as he ran out into the street in the same general direction he saw Sasuke go in.

When Sasuke finally stopped running he was in a familiar part of town. He recognized the place as the place where Kakashi lived.

Since Sasuke was out of breath from running so much he sat down on Kakashi's doorstep and leaned back on the door. He was panting hard.

About five seconds later Kakashi (who heard Sasuke panting) opened the door (Sasuke was still leaning on the door) and Sasuke fell head first to the floor.

"Ow!!" said Sasuke as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head to ebb away the pain.

"Hello Sasuke. Why are you sitting on my doorstep panting?" asked Kakashi as he looked down at the boy who was laying on his back by Kakashi's feet.

"I was running." Replied Sasuke.

"And why were you running?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Sasuke as he looked down to the ground.

Kakashi sighed and then turned his head to the open door.

"Is that why you were running?" asked Kakashi as he pointed out to the horizon. Coming up the horizon was a blue eyed blond haired blob of blue, yellow, and orange yelling "Sasuke!".

Sasuke looked up from were he was sitting to see what Kakashi was pointing at but as soon as he saw who it was his head went back down.

A few seconds later an out of breath Naruto appeared at Kakashi's doorstep.

"Um…Excuse me sir but did a black haired boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha come around here by any chance?" said Naruto between breaths.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto then kicked the Uchiha by his feet causing said boy to groan loudly.

Naruto heard and recognized the groan and looked down at the boy by Kakashi's feet. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and let out a barely audible, "Yeah?"

Naruto smiled. "Why did you run?"

Sasuke shifted again and whispered something inaudible to themselves.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke look at me."

Sasuke shifted again and slightly lifted his head but not enough for the blond to be able to see his face.

"Sasuke. Look. At. Me." Said Naruto.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and Kakashi. Both Naruto and Kakashi gasped loudly.

Sasuke was crying.

Naruto looked at Sasuke sympathetically and then looked at Kakashi with a look that said 'Please-Leave-For-A-Moment'.

Kakashi got the message, closed the door, and walked away without a word.

Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke who was now silently sobbing, sitting Indian style on the floor.

Naruto kneeled down and sat next to Sasuke. "Sasuke why did you run?"

"Because of what I did. I didn't know what else to do." Explained Sasuke as he started to cry a little louder.

"Oh." Replied Naruto in an understanding voice.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do that. I'm really really sorry!" said Sasuke as his head shoot up and he looked Naruto straight in the eye to show that he meant what he said.

Naruto was confused "Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"Because…I…k-kissed…you…" stuttered Sasuke as he looked back down at the ground still crying but not as loud.

"Oh…Well why are you crying?" said Naruto, changing the topic.

"…Because…I…was…scared…" said Sasuke as he started to cry harder.

Naruto was confused again. "Scared of what?"

"I was scared that you would think I was weird." Said Sasuke very quietly.

"Why would I think that?" asked a still confused Naruto.

Sasuke cried so hard he was shaking a little after Naruto asked that question. Naruto got even more confused but hugged Sasuke softly and rocked back and forth which got Sasuke to fall asleep again.

Naruto sighed. "Sometimes that's really going to get annoying."

Naruto put Sasuke down on the floor. As soon as he did Sasuke woke and sat up.

"Stop doing that." Said an annoyed Sasuke.

Naruto looked a bit hurt. "Why? You don't like it when I hold you?" asked Naruto in his hurt voice. But he didn't know why he felt hurt by that.

Sasuke was startled at the question. "No! No! That's not what I meant!" explained Sasuke frantically.

Naruto still looked a little hurt. "Then what do you mean?"

"I meant that I didn't like that I fell asleep every time you did that."

Naruto brightened up. "Oh!" Naruto blushed. "So you do like it when I held you?"

Sasuke blushed too. "Um…Yes...I-I did."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks!" Then he glomped Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed furiously but started laughing and started playing a game with Naruto.

Kakashi heard the two boys playing and came back in the room and smiled brightly.

_I haven't seen Sasuke smile like that since before the Massacre. I thought there was nothing that could make him happy again but I guess I was wrong. Maybe if this new boy stays for awhile Sasuke can always be this happy. _Thought Kakashi as he laughed when the boys started to play wrestling and Sasuke 'accidentally' pinned down Naruto. Both boys were blushing madly because they're faces were only inches apart.

"Well, well. What do we have here? I leave the room for about a minute and I come back to find you two like this?" chuckled Kakashi.

Sasuke got off of Naruto and glared at Kakashi and Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke shyly.

"We weren't doing anything like that." Said Naruto.

Kakashi smiled again. "Right. Anyway who are you?"

Naruto perked up and looked at Kakashi. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto, huh? Well nice to meet you Naruto."

"Nice to meet you too…" Naruto trailed off at the end.

"Kakashi. My names Kakashi Hatake."

"Oh. Well, okay Mr. Hatake."

"No. Don't call me that. Call me Kakashi."

"Sorry."

"Its okay! Now are you two hun-" Kakashi was cut off mid-sentence when the front door opened and in stepped in a brown haired man with brown eyes and a scar across his face.

"Mr. Iruka!" yelled Naruto as his face brightened considerably and he launched himself at Iruka and clung onto him.

Said man fell over in surprise. "Hey Naruto! How you been?"

"Fine. I moved from the other side of town and I live with Sasuke now!"

"Sasuke? Who's that?"

"Him!" replied Naruto while he pointed at Sasuke who was sitting down on a nearby couch.

Iruka smiled at him and said, "Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke replied with a grunt.

"That means hi." Translated Naruto when he saw Iruka's confused face.

"Oh. And who is that?" asked Iruka as he pointed to Kakashi who was staring at Iruka.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake." Said Kakashi as he blinked after his long stare at Iruka.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Iruka Umino." Said Iruka as he pried Naruto off of him.

"Okay Iruka. What are you doing here?"

"I saw Naruto running earlier and I followed him."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see him."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry but can you please stop asking questions?"

"Okay."

Iruka smiled at Kakashi and turned his attention to Sasuke who was know talking to Naruto.

"Excuse me Sasuke but can I ask you something?"

"Hn." Said Sasuke.

"That means yes." Translated Naruto.

"Oh. Well I wanted to know where you live."

"I live in an alley."

Iruka blinked slowly trying to understand. "…An alley?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes."

Iruka understood finally. "So you're an orphan like Naruto?"

Sasuke sighed again. "Yes."

"So you both live in one small alleyway?"

"Yes."

"How many beds in the alleyway do you have?"

"One."

"Where do you sleep?"

"We both sleep on the bed."

"Why?"

"Because there is no where else to sleep. I tried sleeping on the ground but Naruto threw a fit and insisted I sleep on the bed. I didn't want him to sleep on the ground and he didn't want me to sleep on the ground either. So we ended up sharing the bed."

Iruka nodded and started to process this new information. "I've decided. You two can not live in that alleyway any longer."

"What?!" screeched both Sasuke and Naruto at the same time.

"You two heard me. I will not allow it. I know I am not Naruto's father but I still disapprove of you two sleeping in an alley."

"Well where are we going to sleep?"

"Here."

"What?!" screeched Sasuke, Naruto, and now Kakashi.

"Yep. You two don't want to live on the west side where I live so you two will have to find a home here. And since Kakashi here wants you to stay here already, Sasuke, he'll let you stay. And since he doesn't want you two to be separated Naruto will have to stay too. Isn't that right Kakashi?" explained Iruka, his gaze moving from Sasuke to Naruto to Kakashi.

"…Uh…Okay?" said Kakashi.

Iruka grinned. "Good. Now is that alright with you two, Sasuke and Naruto?"

"…Sure…" started Sasuke.

"…As long as we can still sleep in the same bed. I don't feel comfortable without Sasuke sleeping by me." Finished Naruto shyly.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other and then to the boys then back at each other.

"Alright. Just don't do anything you're not suppose to. I don't want to here moaning in the middle of the night." Said Kakashi.

Both boys blushed. "W-w-we a-aren't g-g-going to d-do anything!" stuttered Naruto. Sasuke agreed with a nod of his head.

Kakashi smiled. "Good."

Iruka turned his attention to Kakashi. "And one more thing. Kakashi, can I stay here too?" pleaded Iruka.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "You too?! Its one thing you made those to move here but you want to stay here too?"

Iruka smiled. "Yep!"

Kakashi sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Iruka's smile grew into a huge grin. "Yay!" said Iruka.

Everybody smiled.

"Oh yeah! And I have one more thing." Said Iruka as he turned back to he boys. "You two have to go to school."

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: I got over my writer's block due to extreme happiness because I got my computer fixed! And just like I said I'm writing this to avoid doing a huge pile of schoolwork I have piled up on my desk! That's why it's so long! Lol**

**And plus I don't know how to make a poll so I'll ask you people to review to tell me the answer. **

**Can Sasuke and Naruto go to school?**

**I was asking that because if I did that I'd turn it into a school fic and I know they have a lot of school fics and when you read too many they get boring. I don't want my story to be boring but I really need them to go to school that way I can bring in more of the other characters so I can add more couples. And plus it is important to the plot. But since you guys are the readers I need to know what you all think. And one more question.**

**Should I make it Kakashi x Iruka? **

**I like that couple but some people don't. Please give me answers! I can't continue the story without your answers!**

**PLEASE R&R! **


	7. NOTICE

**NOTICE: THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER.**

**I'm sorry people that read this story, but, I don't know where to go with this story. I have permanent Writer's Block for this story. I'm planning on giving it away to somebody else so they can continue it, but if nobody wants it, I'll just have to discontinue it. I'm really, really sorry about that. **

**-moonlightstar12 **


	8. Notice 2

**Hurt and Healing**

**By: moonlightstar12**

**Summary: **_Sasuke is an orphan. So is Naruto. Both orphans are hurting but one doesn't know how to express it. What happens when the two meet and choose to stay together but one sees how the other expresses their pain and chooses to help?_

Notice 2

I've changed my mind. I don't want to stop writing this story completely, seeing as this was my first real story on fan fiction. So, until I figure out what to do with the story—I never plan any of my stories out past the beginning and the end, everything else is improvising—I'm just put this story on hold.

Ideas would be welcome if you wish to see me continue.


End file.
